Las Desventuras de Akatsuki
by Arcueid Yagami
Summary: Es una traduccion del Misadventures of Akatsuki de Blood red nin, espero ke les guste tanto komo a mi!CAP.7 DEIDARA VUELVE A INTENTARLO... gulp
1. atado al tronko

Hola! Bueno antes que nada tengo que aclarar que este fic no es mio, yo solo hice la traducción el original le pertenece a **_Blood red nin_** (arigatou gosaimasu!) y a su amiga/o, bueno, Naruto tampoco me pertenece asi ke weeeeno…. empecemos kon esto! ke me parecio muy divertido…

Ah algunas notas de la autora:

"blah"- dialogo

-_blah- -_accion

"_blah_"- pensamientos

Ahora si el primer capitulo….

Atado al tronco

El equipo 7 acababa de ser promovido a genin por Kakashi, desafortunadamente se les olvido desatar a Naruto sin importar sus gritos de auxilio. Ahora son las dos de la mañana y Naruto esta dormido.

Naruto: -_bufido_- "Ramen…" –_bufido_-

Un hombre con rojos sharingan en sus ojos y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia aparece, mirando al joven shinobi indefensamente atado al tronco.

Itachi: -_suelta una risita como de niña colegiala_-: "¡Ahora es mi oportunidad!"- _lenta y sigilosamente se acerca a Naruto_-

Itachi casi lo alcanza cuando…

Naruto: "¡ALEJATE DE MI RAMEN!"- _patea a Itachi en las bolas-_

Itachi: _-jadea de dolor y mira al pacifico niño durmiente mientras aprieta sus pobres gonadas lastimadas-_ "Maldición! El es… muy fuerte…y conoce… mi debilidad… debo retirarme… para salvar… MIS BOLAS!" - _se va cojeando, lentamente-_.

Itachi regresa dos horas mas tarde después de recuperarse, pero esta vez trae a Kisame con el.

Itachi: "Aquí esta… el Kyuubi. Ahora que somos dos, no me vencera tan fácilmente como lo hizo antes"-_mira fijamente a Naruto en su forma durmiente-._

Kisame: "Asi que ese es el mocoso Kyuubi? No se ve tan fuerte¿cómo supo de tu debilidad?"_–se vuelve a Itachi-_

Itachi: "No lo se, es astuto, pero esta vez estoy preparado"-_se vuelve hacia Kisame-_ "Vamos… Dame una patada"

Kisame: _-titubeando-_ "No se…"

Itachi: "Solo hazlo".

Kisame: -_patea a Itachi en las bolas_- "¿Eh¿No te dolio?"-_sorprendido de que no haya reaccion- _

Itachi: -_sonrie abiertamente-_ "Nop"- _se golpea la entrepierna con los nudillos-_ "Estoy usando una concha".

Kisame: "Muy inteligente".

Itachi: "Soy el genio del clan Uchiha"

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki se acercan sigilosamente a nuestro joven heroe durmiente confiados de que no fracasaran esta vez.

Kisame: "¡Vamos por el!"

… desafortunadamente para ellos…

Naruto: "DIJE QUE NO SE ADMITEN MONOS!" –_patea a Kisame en las bolas y este le da un cabezazo a Itachi en la nariz-_

Kisame: "OH DIOS!"-_se agarra las pelotas, adolorido-_

Itachi: "Esto no puede ser… ¿cómo supo de mi otra debilidad?" _–trata de detener la hemorragia que fluye de su nariz-_

Kisame: "RETIRADA!" _–chilla en un tono muy agudo y se va andando como pato con Itachi justo detrás de el-_

Itachi: "Si… eres muy astuto y muy fuerte… pero recuerda esto Kyuubi, regresaremos por ti y… MIERDA!"-_se tropieza con el dobladillo de su capa de Akatsuki y se cae sobre su cara-_


	2. atake de tiburon

Weno aki el segundo kapitulo de este fic…

Ataque de tiburon

El equipo 7 esta en proceso de escoltar a Tazuna-san a su casa en el pais de la Ola. Ahora ellos estan en un bote pasando lentamente bajo el inacabado puente. Como sea, el mal esta al acecho entre la niebla, y los observa, esperando su oportunidad de atacar.

Itachi: _-se toca con cautela una vendada nariz-_ "Esta vez Kyuubi… no escaparas…"

Kisame: "Entonces, dime otra vez¿por qué tengo que ser yo el que agarre al chico?"-_camina hacia Itachi-_

Itachi: "Tu eres de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Las tecnicas de agua son tu especialidad. Es solo que seria algo natural para ti ir y volcar su bote. Ademas yo ya me bañe esta mañana y tu hueles muy mal!"

Kisame: -_hace un puchero y se encoge-_ "Pero la ultima vez…"

Itachi: -_le echa a Kisame una mirada asesina_- "La ultima vez no estabamos preparados, pero esta vez sera tan rapido que ni siquiera sabran que los golpeo"- _aprieta el puño mientras mira el pequeño bote deslizarse suavemente sobre el agua-_

Kisame: -_con una gota de sudor-_ "Eh… la ultima vez el chico estaba dormido y aun asi nos pateo el trasero… ¿deberia mencionar que ademas estaba atado?"-_mira timidamente a Itachi, quien tiene una enorme vena latiendo en su cabeza-._

Itachi: _-mira feo a Kisame-_ "YA TE LO DIJE! LA ULTIMA VEZ NO ESTABAMOS PREPARADOS! Pero esta vez…"- _empieza a reirse malvadamente para sus adentros mientras saca algo de una mochilita-_

Kisame: _-mirada inexpresiva-_ "N-no estaras seriamente pensando en hacerme usar eso¿o si?" –_mira fijamente el objeto en la mano de Itachi, y luego su mirada se pasa a la malevola sonrisa de Itachi-_

Itachi: "Usaras esto y haras lo que yo te diga"- _apunta con su dedo a Kisame-_ "No me hagas hacer **ESO**…"-_dice en una amenazante voz-_

Kisame: -_con los ojos bien abiertos de terror_- "¡No te atreverias!"

Itachi: -_con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia-_ "¿Quieres comprobarlo?"- _dice mientras mete su otra mano en el bolsillo buscando algo-_

Kisame: -_se ve realmente asustado ahora-_ "Estas haciendote el farol, no te creo. Incluso tu no caerias tan bajo."-_cruza los brazos mientras intenta no verse o sonar muy asustado-_

Itachi: -_repentinamente sonrie_- (N/A original¿Itachi sonriendo? Esa no es muy buena señal…) "¿Ah no?" –_empieza a sacar un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo-_

Kisame: "No estaras en serio considerando esa opcion, o si…?"

Itachi: "Lo hare…" –_dice con una maliciosa sonrisa-_ "Ahora, Kisame… no me hagas llamar a tu madre!"- _saca su mano del bolsillo revelando un pequeño telefono celular (el cual era lo ultimo en Artefactos Ultra Super Malvados (ASUM, jejeje, ke mal se oye en español…:P) ¿Por qué era malvado, se preguntaran¡Por la radiación, por supuesto! Sin que lo supieran ese pequeño aparatito emitia fuertes ondas de cancer que seguro no podras sanar con tu chakra!)_

Kisame:-_traga saliva_- ¡NO¡No le di regalo del dia de las madres¡Me matara¡Por favor no le llames, hare cualquier cosa!- _suplica Kisame patéticamente-._

Itachi: _-mira con satisfacción las suplicas de Kisame-_ Entonces ¡pontelo!-_le da a ItaKisame el otro objeto ke tenia en la mano-_

Kisame: -_mira disgustado el objeto-_ "Pero…"- _empieza a protestar mientras mira al objeto con pleno disgusto- _"¿Qué tal si alguien me ve?"-_se queja lastimeramente-._

Itachi: "Entonces no me dejas opcion…" –_abre el telefono celular y empieza a marcar un numero-_ "Veamos… 7…4…3…"

Kisame: "NO ITACHI NO LO HAGAS!"-_empieza a refunfuñar frenéticamente mientras mira el telefono con terror puro-_

Itachi: -_ignorando a Kisame_- "5… 7… 2…"- _mira a Kisame y su dedo se acerca al ultimo numero. Pone una sonrisa malvada, mientras Kisame parece que esta a punto de echarse a llorar_- "3. ¿Hola¿Señora Hoshigaki? Soy yo, Itachi, el compañero de Kisame…si, yo estoy bien… no, no se si esta usando ropa interior limpia¿quiere preguntarselo usted misma?"

Kisame: -_mira horrorizado como Itachi empieza a conversar con su madre-_ "¡BIEN LO HARE!"-_grita suplicante mientras Itachi sonrie maliciosamente al hablar con su madre_.

Itachi: "Solo llame para decirle ke Kisame dice ke la ama! Adios!" –_ Itachi le cuelga a la confundida mujer_- "Ahora pontelo"- _le lanza el objeto a Kisame-_

Kisame lo toma a regañadientes y se va a algun lugar entre los arboles. Después de unos minutos, regresa, pero no se ve feliz.

Itachi: "Te queda bien"- _sonriendo y tratando de no reirse._

Kisame: "Esto es muy embarazoso!"-_señala la aleta de fomi que ahora esta atada a su espalda-_

Itachi: "Deja de quejarte. El bote ya casi esta del otro lado del lago, asi que apurate!... ah no te olvides del resto de tu disfraz."-_le lanza el resto de su disfraz y lo empuja al agua fria-._

Kisame: _"Yo lo mato… yo lo mato… oh Dios espero ke eso haya sido un pez…"- piensa mientras nada hacia el bote-_

**Mientras tanto en el bote…**

Naruto: "¡WOW EL PUENTE ES TAN GRANDE!... HEY QUE ES ESO? SAKURA-CHAN VISTE ESA COSA QUE PASO POR ALLA?"-_se mueve y hace ke se tambalee el bote, mientras apunta al azar objetos en la niebla-_

Kakashi_:-kon su hueva habitual lee su libro-_ "Naruto, por favor no muevas el bote"(! si, en español se oye medio chistoso)-_Kakashi cambia de pagina-_

Sakura: "Si, Naruto, callate"

Barquero: "Yo tambien me sentaria si fuera tu, niño… Veinte chicos saltaron juntos al agua una vez y solo la mitad de uno volvio a salir…" –_dice en una extraña voz mientras continua remando-_

Naruto: "¿EN SERIO?"-_sorprendido-_

Sakura: "Co… co… como que la mitad de uno?"-_tiembla-_

Barquero: "Exactamente eso… el equipo de rescate que fue a buscarlos regreso con la mitad de un cuerpo…"

Sakura: O.O

Naruto: "Tch! Si, claro! Es solo una historia!"-_sus rodillas estan temblando-_ "No puede asustarme con una historia tan tonta como esa!"

-Sasuke y Sakura se miran el uno al otro y se acercan a Naruto. Una vez que estan lo suficientemente cerca, empujan al pobre Naruto al agua-

Naruto: -_saliendo a tomar respiración, haciendo un gran ruido con el agua-_ "HEY PORKE RAYOS HICIERON ESO!"

Sasuke: "Oye viejo, pense que dijiste que si alguien caia al agua ya nunca salia.."- lo ve bien feo.

Tazuna: "Hahahahahahahahaha…. Es solo una vieja historia que les contamos a los niños para mantenerlos lejos del agua…"

Naruto: "SASUKE BASTARDO! COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR DE MATARME!"-_grita muy enojado mientras agita el puño-_ "¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi: "Naruto no me molestes ahora… Estoy en la zona"-_levanta la vista, todos ven que tiene un extraño brillo en el ojo, y deciden dejarlo en paz-_

Sakura: "Hey… ¿oyeron eso? Sono como… algo moviendose en el agua"-_hace bizcos mientras mira entre la niebla-_

Naruto:-_mirando alrededor_- "Yo no escuche nada…"-_empieza a verse muy asustado-_

Sasuke: "¡Por alla!"-_señala un punto en el agua, pero todo lo que ven es una onda-_

(Empieza a sonar la musica de "Mandibulin" : P)

Naruto: " Q-que demonios es eso!"- _grita mientras señala una aleta sobresaliendo del agua; que repentinamente empieza a ir hacia el muy rapido-_ "¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" (OK en el original no gritaba komo nena pero es ke amo esos gritos… ) "Hey, es un delfín"

Sasuke y Sakura se asoman desde detrás de sus manos, que convenientemente habian puesto sobre sus ojos. Excepto que Sasuke estaba solo… eeerr… limpiandose el sudor… no es que estuviera asustado ni nada…

Sakura: "Es tan LINDO!"-_mira al delfín con brillos en sus ojos-_ "Me pregunto si hace algun truco…"

Kisame: -_no puede oir ni una palabra de lo que dicen, porque el disfraz previene eso- "¿Qué¿Por qué no se asustan?"_

Itachi: -_mirando la escena de la accion con binoculares-_ (usar el Sharingan todo el tiempo puede ser agotador) "QUE DEMONIOS…!"-_agarra la caja del disfraz y lee la etiqueta-_ "¿Un disfraz de DELFIN¡¡Específicamente les dije a esos idiotas de la tienda de disfraces que queria un disfraz de TIBURON¿Cómo demonios pudieron revolverlos…¡ALGUIEN VA A MORIR!"-_grita, arrojando la caja al agua y agitando sus puños, haciendo un berrinche-_

(9 kilometros lejos de ahí, en la tienda de disfraces)

Dueño: "¿Escuchaste algo?"

Empleado:-_se encoge de hombros y continua trabajando-_

**De regreso en el lago.**

Naruto: "Veamos si hace algunos trucos" (N/A: esta aun en el agua)

Sakura: "Bien… veamos… haz un giro!"

Naruto: "SI! Gira, Delfín-chan!"

Kisame: -_no se da cuenta de que ellos piensan que es un delfín- "Rayos no puedo alcanzar mi kunai… Tendre que golpearlo hasta la inconciencia! Y la unica manera de hacerlo lo suficientemente rapido es en la forma de un taladro… aquí va!"-gira muy rapido intentando "taladrar" el estomago de Naruto. Desafortunadamente para el…-_

Naruto: "Hey, esta entrenado!"-_dice al ver la forma como gira Kisame intentando atacarlo en forma de taladro-_

Kakashi: -_quien esta ahora fuera de su "zona"_- "Hazlo saltar" –_sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su libro-_

Naruto: "OK, SALTA!"-_le ordena a "Delfín-chan"-_

Kisame: _"Eso no funciono… bien, lo llevare bajo el agua conmigo y entonces lo atrapare"_

_-Kisame se fuerza a salir del agua en un intento por echarse sobre Naruto para jalarlo bajo el agua con el, pero falla y se cae de panza-_

Sakura: "Bueno, ese no fue el salto mas gracioso pero estuvo bastante bien…"

Kisame: _"OK eso me dolio… creo que no podre sentir mi cara por un mes… ¡ya estuvo lo agarrare a la antigua!"-piensa, enojandose y nadando hacia Naruto-_

Sasuke: "Veamos que tan listo es… ¡ATACA A NARUTO!"-_dice, sonriendo malvadamente-_

Naruto: "Buen intento Sasuke idiota, pero el solo me escucha a mi" _–pero entonces…-_ "Hey¿Qué estas haciendo? HEY NO ME MUERDAS!"-_grita Naruto mientras intenta sacudirse al "delfín" que lo tiene mordido del brazo-_

Kisame: _"Ja ya te tengo Kyubi… ahora regresemos con Itachi…por donde se habra quedado?"-piensa tratando de nadar en la direccion correcta con el brazo de Naruto sujeto en su hocico de delfín-_

Naruto: _-mira con panico como "Delfin-chan" empieza a moverse, pero el panico desaparece y se vuelve una sonrisa en su cara-_ "Ja! Mira, Sasuke-idiota! El no esta tratando de matarme¡me esta dando un paseo en delfín!"

Sasuke: -_se ve decepcionado-_ "Que mal…"-_cruza los brazos y empieza a pensar en otra forma de hacer ke Naruto resulte muerto, pero sin que parezca su culpa-_

Sakura: "Eh, Naruto, quiza deberias dirigir al delfín…"-_dice de una manera repentinamente seria-_

Naruto: "Eh? Porque lo dices, Sakura-chan?"-_se ve confundido-_

Sakura: "Porque van directo a… olvidalo"-_dice, suspirando-_

El "delfín" se ha estrellado justo en la viga de soporte del puente. Kisame (quien esta temporalmente aturdido por el impacto) suelta el brazo de Naruto y se hunde hasta el fondo del lago.

Naruto: "Aaaah… ¿se acabo el paseo?"-_mira alrededor, decepcionado porque el delfín ha desaparecido-_

Kakashi:-_cierra su libro_- "Apurate y regresa al bote, Naruto. Debemos continuar con la mision."

Naruto: "¡Entendido!"-_nada hacia el bote y se trepa de nuevo en el_- "Me pregunto a donde habra ido Delfín-chan…oh bueno… ¡nunca te olvidare, mi amigo!"

**Mientras tanto…**

Itachi:-_pescando a Kisame fuera del agua_- "Idiota! Todo lo que tenias que hacer era traer al Kyuubi! PERO NOOO!Tenias ke ir y estar jugando al delfin! –_Itachi le grita muy enojado a su aun aturdido compañero_- (N/T:uuuuy ke miedoo!)

Kisame: "¿Mami¿Eres tu?"_-Kisame balbucea estupidamente con la mirada perdida_-

Itachi: -sonrie con gran maldad- "¿Asi que quieres hablar con tu mami?"-_saca el telefono celular y marca el numero de la mama de Kisame-_ "Aquí la tienes".

Itachi le pasa el celular a Kisame y sale corriendo riendose al estilo de una niñita colegiala. Entonces escucha alegremente la voz de la mama de Kisame que suena entre los arboles. ¿Quién diria que un telefono celular tendria tanto poder?.

Pos hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, no se ke tal este la traducción pero lo estoy haciendo lo mejor ke puedo… aunke bueno a mi me kedaron unas dudas kon eso de "la zona" de Kakashi-sensei… ¿a ke se referira el baka pervertido? Seguro a algo muy pervertido… ke mas... ah si Itachi es muy malvado y Naruto un poko idiota... bueno... kreo ke no esta muy alejado de la realidad... jejejeje no es en serio es de kariño bueno pues ahora si eso es todo


	3. mala informacion y malentendido

Mala información y Malentendido

Estaba oscuro en Konoha. Las calles estaban serenas y silenciosas. Como sea, dos sombras entraron en escena y se deslizaron al interior de una ventana abierta de una desprevenida casa.

Itachi: "Muy bien, hemos entrado sin ser detectados… Kisame, deja de hacerte el tonto, apurate!"

Kisame: "¡Disculpa! Gracias a ti, mi madre me grito hasta romperme los timpanos! Ahora mi oido no deja de vibrar y pierdo mucho el equilibrio… OOOOWWW KIEN PUSO UNA MALDITA MESA AKI!"-_Kisame trata de caminar derecho mientras evita golpearse los dedos de los pies con muebles mas grandes-_

Itachi: "Pues aquí estamos…"-_se detiene frente a un cuarto_- "La habitación del Kyuubi…"-_Itachi emocionado levanta la vista del pedazo de papel ke tiene frente a el-_

Kisame: "¿Crees que Tsunade se de cuenta de que alguien estuvo revolviendo sus expedientes… es que creo que hice un des…astre buscando la direccion del chico Kyuubi… y no creo que ayude que tu gravaste "_Itachi estuvo aquí"_ mientras esperabas a que yo terminara de orinarme en su planta; no crees que se dara cuenta?"

Itachi: -_sakude una mano distraidamente_- "Relajate mi hibrido amigo, cubri lo que raye con un nuevo portavasos para su sake, no se dara cuenta de nada, mientras tenga su botella de sake estara tranquila."

Kisame:-_casualmente empuja mas adentro de su bolsillo una botella de sake_- "Ah… claro…"

Itachi: -_continua hablando, ignorando la ahora nerviosa cara de Kisame_- "Bueno es que ¿quien seria tan estupido para robarse el sake de Tsunade? **Todo el mundo** sabe que si su sake se pierde ella cazara a quien lo hizo y exprimira su cabeza hasta que el cerebro le escurra por los oidos… pero no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos porque yo vi su botella de sake sobre la mesa cuando estuvimos ahí. Asi que mientras la tenga no se dara cuenta de nada."-_empieza a caminar en silencio por el lugar-_

Kisame: "Eh, Itachi? Tengo ke decirte algo… yo… como que tome…"- _Kisame empieza pero Itachi lo calla-_

Itachi: "Callate subordinado, o lo despertaras"- _empieza a caminar de puntillas hacia la puerta_-

Kisame: -_mira feo a Itachi_-

Itachi: "¿A quien crees que estas viendo feo?"-_pregunta dandose la vuelta y lanzandole su propia mirada asesina_-

Kisame: -_titubeando bajo esa mirada_- "… Yo no estoy viendo feo a nadie, es que me parecio ver un poco de polvo en tu uniforme de Akatsuki y…"

Itachi: "¡IIIIAAAAAGHHHHH! POLVO? QUITAMELO!"-_trata de sacudirse el "polvo"-_

Kisame: -_mira a Itachi atacar la inexistente mota de polvo, pero entonces se da cuenta de cómo puede vengarse, Kisame saca su telefono celular (este celular es una nueva version de los artefactos ultrasupermalvados. No solo produce radiación, sino que tambien esta equipado con una camara que graba video. Asi que Kisame felizmente saca video de Itachi haciendo su "baile de destrucción de la mota de polvo"_-

Después de unos vergonzosos momentos para Itachi, y unos felices momentos para Kisame…

Kisame: "Ya esta Itachi, ya no tienes polvo"-_guarda muy bien su celular-_

Itachi:-_deja de sacudirse y jadea ligeramente_-" Bien ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo… vamos a transformarnos, asi si el se despierta no sabra quienes somos"-_hace unos sellos-_

Itachi y Kisame hacen un henge y se transforman en Sasuke y Kakashi.

Itachi: "Hmmm, mi estupido hermano pekeño… el cree ke puede derrotarme… el nunca tendra mas fan girls que yo, verdad? Yo soy mas bonito"- _se mira en un espejo ke convenientemente aparecio por ahí porke la autora lo dice-_

Kisame: -_mira disgustado su transformación_-"Mi hermoso rostro…"-_ignora a Itachi quien empezo a reirse por lo bajo cuando oyo eso_- "Me pregunto porke este tipo se cubre la cara, debe ser porque sabe que nunca podra ser mas guapo que yo"-_Kisame suspira y no se da cuenta de que Itachi ya se puso azul de tanto tratar de no reirse a carcajadas de su pequeño discurso_-

Itachi: "¡JAJAJAJAJAJA¡¡¡¡SI, CLARO¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!"-_Itachi no puede aguantarse mas y estalla en carcajadas_-

Un pequeño gemido se escucha y los dos Akatsuki se callan de inmediato.

Itachi: "Callate Kisame, vas a despertar al Kyuubi!"-_Itachi murmura metiendose en la habitación. Kisame se ve livido y esta a punto de echarle bronca cuando Itachi le cubre la boca_- "Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, apuremonos"- _Itachi abre la puerta y son bombardeados por fuertes ronquidos. Se miran el uno al otro y entran de puntitas en la habitación, pero se dan cuenta de que algo anda mal…_- "… Esta muy… **rosa** aquí adentro…"

Kisame: "Eeh… Itachi¿Cuándo el Kyuubi se pinto el cabello de rosa… y se convirtió en una chica?"- _observa a la persona durmiente que se extiende en la cama_-

Itachi: "No… esto no puede ser…"-_saca el papel de su bolsillo y se queda bizco al ver las letras. Repentinamente sonrie y le hace un gesto a Kisame detrás de el. Kisame titubea, pero camina cautelosamente hacia Itachi_-"¿Kisame…?"- _Itachi empieza en una dulce voz que le manda un escalofrio directo a la espina dorsal de Kisame-_

Kisame: "… ¿si?"

Itachi: -_aun sonriendo_- "¿Quieres escuchar algo gracioso?"

Kisame: "Eh… bueno?"- _siente ke se le hace un hueco en el estomago mientras se pregunta porque de repente Itachi se ve tan "feliz"_-

Itachi: "Pues ahí tienes ke conozco a un chico. El trabaja para ciertas personas y ellos piensan que el es el mejor… bueno incluso yo pienso que el es el mejor porque es muy listo y muy guapo… como sea, ahí tienes que una vez, el y su feo y estupido compañero estaban tratando de meterse en la casa de unas personas. Ellos no sabian en donde vivian asi ke tuvieron ke ir y robar la direccion. Como sea, cuando llegaron ahí, se dieron cuenta de una cosa… ¿quieres saber de que?"- _Kisame traga saliva y asiente con la cabeza_- "¡Que agarraron la direccion incorrecta! JAJAJAJAJA no es gracioso?"- _Itachi le pregunta a un muy confundido Kisame_-

Kisame: -_se rie un tanto débilmente con una gota anime de sudor en su cabeza_- "Jajajaja… si es divertido… pero…"

Itachi. "Hey¿quieres saber porque saque esta historia?"- _le pregunta a Kisame, interrumpiendolo. Kisame estaba a punto de replicar cuando…_- ¡PORQUE AGARRASTE MAL LA JODIDA DIRECCION¿QUE NO SABES LEER¡AQUÍ NO DICE UZUMAKI NARUTO, AQUÍ DICE HARUNO SAKURA¡BABOSO¡OH DIOS ESTOY RODEADO DE IDIOTAS!"

Kisame: "… la vas a despertar…"- _dice echando un vistazo a la dormida Sakura ke tiene un charquito de baba en su almohada. Itachi esta aun despotricando y agitando el papel gritando algo sobre que dios lo odia y que todos quieren que sea un idiota como ellos. Mientras Kisame lo mira despotricar nota algo que hay en el piso y lo recoge…-_

Itachi: -_se da cuenta de que Kisame ya no le esta poniendo atención y para su despotricar previo para empezar uno nuevo, al darse cuenta de lo que esta agarrando Kisame_- "Kisame… ¿Por qué demonios estas sosteniendo un brasier contra tu pecho?"

Kisame: -_chilla cuando se da cuenta de que ahora Itachi lo esta viendo a el y esconde rapidamente el brasier detrás de su espalda_- "¡No hacia eso¡Solamente lo estaba viendo!"

Itachi: -_sonrie perversamente_- "Claro que no. ¡Tenias la cosa esa justo sobre tu pecho¡No lo niegues, yo tenia el sharingan activado y te vi claramente!"- _Itachi empieza a reirse malvadamente-_

Kisame: "¡Claro que NO!"- _grita suplicante, pero Itachi no le esta poniendo atención_-

Itachi repentinamente desaparece y aparece detrás de Kisame, arrebatandole el sostén. Entonces lo sostiene contra su propio pecho.

Itachi: -_usa Henge, y se transforma en Kisame_- "¡Mirenme, soy Kisame y me gusta usar brasier!"- _se transforma de nuevo en Sasuke_-

Kisame: -s_e ruboriza furioso_- "¡Deja de ser inmaduro Itachi¡Ahora devuelve eso y vamos por el Kyuubi!"

Kisame trata de cambiar el tema mientras intenta robarle el brasier a Itachi ( N/T: jejejeje eso podria sonar muy extraño en cualquier otro contexto… XXD) Asi que pronto estan envueltos en una batalla de jaloneos. Lo que no se dan cuenta es que hay un sello explosivo en una de las copas. Tampoco se dan cuenta de que hace ignición… por lo menos no a tiempo… entonces hay una ruidosa explosion y ambos salen volando por la ventana. Sus henge aun estan intactos cuando aterrizan sobre un incauto transeúnte; aun apretando un chamuscado y medio quemado brasier. Una parte del cabello de Kisame se incendia, y ambos estan cubiertos de cenizas.

Itachi: "Kisame… todo esto es tu culpa"-_esta tirado afuera de la casa de Sakura todo cubierto de polvo y hollin. Esta mirando al cielo preguntandose una vez mas porque Dios lo odia tanto(N/T: quiza porque eres un bastardo sin sentimientos ke mato a todo su klan e hizo de su hermano un amargado de vida miserable… jejejeje o quiza es por ser tan malo kon Kisame-chan… bueno no importa)-_

Kisame: "… Nunca volveremos a hablar de esto¿verdad?"- _esta tirado en el suelo junto a Itachi_-

Itachi: "Esta bien… si borras ese video que me tomaste…"

Kisame: "Esta bien.. _Jeje… eso es todo_!"

Persona misteriosa: "¡OIGAN, QUITENSE!"- _una molesta voz grita debajo de Itachi y Kisame, quienes por cierto, seguian en sus formas de Sasuke y Kakashi-_

Itachi: "¡RETIRADA!"- _Itachi abandona el brasier chamuscado y sale corriendo hacia la salida de Konoha, con Kisame pisandole los talones. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de en quien aterrizaron-_

Persona misteriosa: "¿Qué les pasa al Sasuke-idiota y a Kakashi-sensei¿Y porque estaban afuera de la casa de Sakura-chan? Hey¿Eso es un brasier?"-_levanta el brasier-_ (N/A¿ya adivinaron quien es?)

Sakura. "¿QUE DEMONIOS ES TODO ESE RUIDO AHÍ AFUERA? Naruto¿Qué estas haciendo ahí abajo… PORQUE TIENES MI SOSTEN? SABIA KE ERAS TU¡¡TU ERES EL KE SE HA ESTADO ROBANDO MIS SOSTENES!- _chilla señalando a Naruto quien estaba inocentemente ahí parado sosteniendo el quemado brasier_-

Naruto: "¿Qué? NO! NO FUI YO! FUERON SASUKE-IDIOTA Y KAKASHI-SENSEI!"-_grita tratando de defenderse mientras arroja el sostén a un lado_-

Sakura:-_resopla, incredula_- "Ahí vas de nuevo! No solo le echas la culpa a mi Sasuke-kun¿ahora tambien a Kakashi.sensei¡Te has estado juntando mucho kon Jiraiya-san, PERVERTIDO!"-_salta hacia abajo con un mazo de chakra_- "Preparate a morir!"

¿Quieren saber quien de verdad habia estado robando los sostenes de Sakura? (N/A: Si de verdad te gustan los personajes de Neji, Gaara y Shino, te sugiero que escuches mi advertencia porque los voy a poner a hacer cosas que probablemente no te van a gustar… ya estan advertidos asi que no me golpeen por eso!

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuuga…

Neji esta sentado en su cama leyendo un pergamino. Levanta la mirada, tiene el byakugan activado. Mira a su alrededor y hace una sonrisa cuando ve que la ultima luz de la casa se apaga. Se levanta y va hacia su cajon. Entonces saca… un puñado de brasieres!

Neji: "Finalmente… algun dia podre compartir mi pasion con el mundo… y ser el mejor **ninja travesti** del mundo!(N/T: ok no se si ninja travesti sea la traducción adecuada, pero me parece ke keda bien… jua jua jua)- _sostiene los brasieres de Sakura en sus manos_- "Estos sostenes que le robe a Sakura son perfectos… ella siempre los compra con extra relleno!"

Mientras, en la Villa de la Arena…

Gaara esta parado en la cocina junto al fregadero. Sus hermanos se han retirado a dormir. Desde esa pelea con Naruto, el ha cambiado dramáticamente. Digamos que Naruto lo influencio mas de lo que todos pensamos. Gaara esta preparando una… broma, digamosle asi. De hecho, tiene en su poder dos de los brasieres extra acolchonados de Sakura y esta llenando de agua unos globos.

Gaara: "Finalmente me vengare de Temari por comerse el ultimo panecillo esta mañana… tambien me vengare de Kankurou por… jugar con muñecas… si, por eso! El y su estupida muñeca necesitan que alguien les de una leccion! Estos ya no son brasieres… son las "Super Duper Catapultas para Globos de Agua de Gaara"… si… me gusta como suena eso…" – _Gaara continua hablando consigo mismo mientras llena 4 globos de agua especialmente reservados a Temari y a Kankurou. Mientras tanto, Shukaku sakude la cabeza con disgusto…-_

Shukaku: "**Por alguna razon me siento en parte responsable de esto…**"-_masculla mientras Gaara se ajusta el sostén alrededor de su cintura y va hacia las recamaras de sus hermanos-_

Y finalmente, en la casa de Shino…

Shino: -_sentado junto a su cama con una pila de sostenes de Sakura a su lado_- "Esta copa es para el señor Tibbles… y la que esta a su lado es para Enrique VIII… y esta copa sera la cama de Mr. B… Aun quisiera saber porque a las chicas les gusta usar estas cosas…"- _Shino continua haciendo camas para sus bichos_-

Y eso soluciona el misterio de los sostenes desaparecidos.

OK finalmente akabe este kapitulo me tomo mas de dos horas traducirlo asi ke espero ke hay valido la pena!

THANXXXX a **Kyubis** por dejar review… me alegra ke te haya gustado! Espero ke este tambien te agrade!- en lo personal es mi favorito es un poko largo pero me parece muy gracioso!

Ah una aclaración: kuando dice "N/A" kiere decir ke es una nota de la autora original **Blood red nin** y yo solo la kopie… y kuando pongo "N/T" kiere decir ke es una nota mia… bueno kreo ke eso es todo ya llevo mucho tiempo enfrente de esta kosa y voy a empezar a enlokecer…

….Itachi es malvado… se merece todo lo ke le pasa… jejeje bueno ahora si eso es todo.


	4. entran deidara y sasori!

Bueno pues aki va el kapitulo 4… les agradezco a **Kyubi's**, **lovechii**,** Miruru **y **Temari-Shikamaru** por los reviews la verdad es ke si animan y ke bueno ke les haya gustado! Jajajajajaja por cierto **Miruru** comparto tu opinión sobre Itachi tambien lei el "Mis motivos" y me parecio genial! en especial kuando secues… perdon, entrevistas a Itachi y el parece muy indignado… jejejeje… bueno pues ya voy a empezar a hacer esto…

Ah si Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen al sr. Kishimoto; y todo lo ke aparece en este fic es propiedad de la imaginación de **­Blood red nin**… contiene un pekeño spoiler para no se ke kapitulo del manga… (hay ke decirlo todo!)

Entran Deidara y Sasori!

La venganza de Gaara:

Era medianoche en la aldea de la arena. El Kazekage iba en camino a la habitación de sus hermanos. Tenia dos sostenes extra-rellenos alrededor de su cintura. Cada uno tenia un globo casi a punto de reventar lleno de agua, en cada copa. Sus hermanos habian empezado a enfadarlo de verdad. Como le era imposible matarlos (uno: porke eran sus hermanos; dos, no queria arruinarse el cabello), decidio robarse una hoja del libro de bromas de Naruto para hacerles una broma. Gaara silenciosamente se acerco al cuarto de su hermana, casi mareado con anticipación.

Afuera de la casa, mansión, o lo ke sea en ke viva Gaara…

Deidara: "Asi que aquí vive… yeah" (N/T: parece ke Deidara siempre dice "yeah" al final de kada frase… yo no sabia :P pero aki me entere)-_dice, observando la casa, mansión o lo que sea desde un techo vecino_-

(N/A¿Deidara es hombre? No lo podria decir… Algunos scans del manga dicen que es chica, otros dicen que es chico… es confuso. Yo personalmente pienso que el/ella es mujer. Si alguien puede decirme les estare muy agradecida… soy muy floja para verlo por mi misma y la computadora en que escribo no tiene conexión a Internet!)

(N/T: Pues yo tengo la misma duda aunke tambien pienso ke es chica… por lo menos en este fic es una chica xD)

Sasori: "Hagamos esto rapido… Mi telenovela ya comenzo y hoy averiguaremos si Matt esta muerto o no!"

Deidara y Sasori van en camino a la casa de Gaara. Iban volando tranquilamente sobre la dormida Villa de la Arena. Repentinamente…

Deidara: -_tose_…_arcada_… _tose_…-

Sasori: "¿Qué te pasa?"

Deidara: "Nada, creo que me trague un bicho… yeah…"

Sasori:-_gota de sudor_- "Si ke eres idiota."

Deidara: "Eso ya me lo han dicho… yeah…"

Sasori: "¿Por qué siempre dices eso después de cada oracion?"

Deidara: "¿Decir que… yeah?"

Sasori: "¡Eso¡Me esta haciendo encabronar!"

Deidara: "¿Qué… yeah?"

Sasori: "¡Sigues diciendolo!"

Deidara: -_mira a Sasori confundida_- "Aun no se ke es… yeah"

Sasori: -_hace un frustrado ruido_- "¡YEAH!"

Deidara: "¿Yeah que… yeah?"

Sasori: "¡Sigues diciendo YEAH!"-_grita, señalandola con el dedo_-

Deidara: "Ah…"

Sasori: "Gra-"

Deidara: "… yeah"

Sasori: -_lanza un grito de frustración_-

Deidara: "Esta bien ya no lo hago… palabra!"

Sasori: -_la mira confundido_- "¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?"

Deidara: "Nada… palabra!"

Sasori: -_se frota las sienes después de mirar a Deidara otra vez_- "¿Por qué estas diciendo "palabra" después de cada frase?"

Deidara: "¿Qué palabra… palabra?"

Sasori: "¡ESA PALABRA¡PALABRA!"

Deidara: "Me estas confundiendo… palabra"

Sasori: "¡Estoy listo para matarte justo ahora! Si no dejas de decir "palabra" al final de cada oracion juro ke te matare y lo hare parecer un sangriento accidente!"-_amenaza Sasori_-

Deidara: -_parece contrariada_- "¿Entonces que se supone que voy a decir al final de cada oracion?"

Sasori: "¡Algo que no me moleste!"

Deidara: "¿Y que no te molesta?"

(N/T: ah no se ustedes ke piensen pero a mi me simpatiza mucho Deidara en esta historia...jejeje)

Sasori: "¡NADA¡TODO ME MOLESTA!"-_venita anime_-

Deidara: "Bien… si tu no escoges algo yo lo hare…"-_mira alrededor y ve una pequeña vela en una ventana_-"¡fuego!"

Sasori: "¿Fuego¿Por qué me toco hacer equipo contigo?"-_gime lastimeramente mientras mira al cielo_-

Deidara: "Porque nadie queria hacer equipo contigo; yo no tuve opcion porque estaba en el baño cuando sacaron los nombres del sombrero. ¡Fuego!"

Sasori: -_rezonga y se tapa los oidos ante el lamentable y sin sentido divagar de Deidara_-

Los dos irritables Akatsuki aterrizaron sobre el techo de Gaara, pero se encontraron en un predicamento.

Gaara: "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-_parado en el techo con sus globos de agua_-

Sasori: "Ah el bijuu…venimos aquí por ti."

Gaara:-_los observa_-: "Entonces… ¿no estan aquí de visita?"

Sasori: -_vena anime_- "_Este chico es tan torpe como Deidara_…" Forza una sonrisa en la boca de su marioneta (N/A: recuerden que su verdadero cuerpo se esconde detrás de la armadura de marioneta) "¡No, estamos aquí para llevarte para que seas un sacrificio humano¿No suena genial?" –_dice sarcásticamente_-

Gaara: "Eeeh… ¿no?"-_su mano se desvia hacia sus globos de agua_-"_Estos tipos son mas frikis ke yo_"-_piensa, manteniendo su conducta fria_-

Deidara: "¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros tranquilamente?… ¡FUEGO!"

Gaara: "No te preocupes yo lo hago!"-_les tira los globos de agua_-

Les da a los dos enemdio de la cara con sus globos de agua.

Deidara: "¡OH DIOS SE ME ESTA CORRIENDO EL RIMEL! Esperen…¡esto no es agua!"-_empieza a rascarse la piel_- "¿Por qué tengo tanta comezon... yeah?"

Sasori: "¿Otra vez esa palabra?"

Deidara: "¡CALLATE¡SI¡SI TU NO TE QUEJARAS TANTO, NO NOS HUBIERA LANZADO ESOS GLOBOS DE AGUA! LOS CUALES, por si no te has dado cuenta, NO ESTAN LLENOS DE AGUA! YEAH!"

Gaara invoca a su arena.

Gaara: "Ustedes echaron a perder mi broma… ahora MUERAN!"-_envia la arena a agarrarlos_-

Sasori: -_gruñe_- "Hora de retirarnos¡MUEVETE!"

Deidara y Sasori saltan en un pajaro de arcilla y se van volando lejos de la casa/mansión o lo que sea del Kazekage. Deidara aun estaba tratando de averiguar cual era la sustancia extraña en los globos de Gaara.

Shukaku: **"¿Qué les pusiste a esos globos de agua? No te estaba poniendo atención"**

Gaara: "Bueno, primero les puse agua… pero luego me di cuenta de que la gente puede pensar que hay mucho agua en este planeta, pero que en realidad no hay tanta. Realmente no queria desperdiciar un poco mas de agua asi que fui de regreso a la cocina y los vacie. Estaba tratando de pensar en un sustituto para el agua, cuando encontre un monton de cosas liquidas bajo el fregadero!"-_le dice al Shukaku kien escuchaba muy de cerca. A Gaara no le importaba que pareciera que hablaba solo_- "¡Asi que las revolvi! Aguarras, vinagre, windex, y le puse algo de melaza y miel para hacerlo dulce!"

Shukaku: "**Y… ¿planeabas arrojarles eso a tus hermanos?**"

Gaara: "Pfft, no, ya no… Esos dos bastardos me obligaron a usar mis geniales tecnicas en ellos… Supongo ke siempre podre poner un escorpion en la blusa de Temari e incendiar las muñecas de Kankurou…"-_Gaara masculla para si mismo y vuelve adentro_-.

Mientras tanto…

Deidara:-_aun rascandose la piel_- "Se que me vas a echar la culpa a mi… ¡pero es culpa tuya Sasori-sempai! Yeah"-_lo acusa mientras se sigue rascando la piel_. _Ha empezado a ponersele roja_- "¿Qué demonios puso ese chico en los globos de agua¿Porque esta tan pegajoso? Yeah"-_exclama, tratando de limpiarse ese liquido_-

Una abeja sale de la nada y aterriza en Deidara.

Deidara: "¡Vete¡Yeah!"-_la trata de golpear, pero falla y la abeja se vuelve a posar en ella. Pronto, otra abeja aparece, luego otra, luego otra, luego TODO UN ENJAMBRE_- "¿Qué demonios…¡Yeah!"

Las abejas empiezan a subirsele a Sasori tambien.

Sasori: "Parece que lo que sea que haya puesto ese chico en los globos… esta atrayendo a las abejas…"-_se limita a mirar a Deidara siendo atacada por las abejas. Como el esta protegido por su armadura marioneta, mira con lastima a Deidara aplastando a las abejas_- "Rayos… no tengo palomitas… ¡pero tengo esto!"-_saca un celular con camara y felizmente graba a Deidara en su predicamento_-

FIN (por ahora…)


	5. falsas acusaciones y un pervertido

Falsas acusaciones y un pervertido

Hora de festejar

Sasuke y Kakashi estaban sentados en un pequeño café/bar. No era muy tarde en Konoha, eran alrededor de las 8:00 pm. Acababan de tener una gran bronca y algunos moretones gracias a Tsunade. La Hokage parecia pensar que ellos habian sido los que robaban los sostenes de Sakura. Sasuke, quien ni un millon de años se hubiera acercado a diez kilómetros del cuarto de la kunoichi, por miedo de ke ella tratara de secuestrarlo y…eh… (usen su imaginación), estaba desconcertado ante esta acusacion. Y de seguro cualquiera podia darse cuenta de que el prodigio Uchiha estaba demasiado ocupado revolcandose en su propia angustia y su dolor como para siquiera pensar en tocar el sostén de una chica. En Kakashi era un poco mas comprensible, pero la chica era su estudiante y eso estaba demasiado… mal. Ademas, Kakashi era la clase de hombre que solo roba panties! (N/A: Esa va por ti, Shadow Sensei!)

Sasuke, siendo demasiado joven para beber, estaba distraidamente girando en el banquillo del bar. Kakashi tenia la cara metida en su Paraíso del Coqueteo. Los dos estaban en silencio tratando de entender porque tres jounin en patrulla nocturna afirmaban haberlos visto salir volando de la ventana de Sakura. Aparentemente, aterrizaron en Naruto antes de huir. Eso no podia ser cierto, pues tanto maestro como alumno estaban ocupados en otras cosas esa noche.

_**Flashback de Sasuke:**_

_Sasuke estaba tirado boca abajo en su cama. Miro alrededor, y, cuando satisfecho se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie, empezo a revolver debajo de su cama. Sonrio cuando encontro lo que estaba buscando. Saco un muy maltratado, y muy feo, conejo de felpa._

Sasuke: "¡Adivina que paso hoy, señor Fluffily!"-_Sasuke empezo a conversar con el desgastado conejo_- "¡Jure matar a Itachi… OTRA VEZ¿No es genial? Mientras mas juro que le matare, mejor me siento… bueno, ademas de hablando contigo¡Después de hablar contigo siempre me siento mejor!"- _Sasuke abraza al conejito y acaricia su cabeza, mientras murmura algo sobre venganza y arcoiris_-

_**Flashback de Kakashi:**_

_Kakashi estaba en su cuarto. Se estaba paseando de un lado a otro y pensando en cosas. Repentinamente pasa ante su espejo y repentinamente se asusta. Se da la vuelta y se sienta frente a el_.

Kakashi: "¿Por qué es tan difícil¡Me esfuerzo tanto para tratar de enseñarte¿No he sido una buena persona¿Es que hice algo tan terrible como para que esto pasara¿Qué hice mal¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que hice mal? DEMONIOS UKKI-KUN, DIMELO!"-_Kakashi levanta su planta muerta y la sacude. Algunas hojas muertas se rompen y caen ondeando en el aire_-"¡Te alimente¡Te regue¿COMO PUDISTE MORIRTE¿PORQUE TODOS A LOS QUE AMO SE MUEREN?"-_Kakashi llora lastimeramente mientras arroja el cuerpo languido de Ukki-kun de regreso al tocador (1)_-

_**Fin de los flasbacks.**_

Sasuke: "Entonces… sensei?"

Kakashi:-_levanta la vista de su libro_-"¿Hm?"

Sasuke: "¿Tu lo hiciste…?...porke yo no."

Kakashi: "No… aunque pueda parecer que si, nunca robaria los sostenes de mi propia alumna."

Mientras tanto…

En un pequeño claro del bosque en las afueras de Konoha…

Kisame: "Bien… vamos a infiltrarnos en Konoha OTRA VEZ?"-_pintandose las uñas y sin mirar realmente a Itachi_-

Itachi: "Esta vez nuestro plan no puede fracasar…se me ha ocurrido un plan tan bueno… nadie sabra quienes somos!"

Kisame:-_mirando dudoso a Itachi_- "Pero lo intentamos la otra vez y… bueno…"

Itachi:-_se gira hacia Kisame_-"Bueno, si el señor Me-gusta-usar-brasier no hubiera ido y arruinado todo con su Agarre-la-direccion-incorrecta-y-accione-una-trampa-que-estaba-en-un-brasier-el-cual-nunca-debi-haber-tocado-en-primer-lugar-porque-soy-un-estupido, tendriamos el Kyuubi ahora mismo y viviriamos lujosamente con el poder que tendriamos!"

Kisame: "Solo estoy diciendo… que cada plan que hemos hecho ha acabado muy mal!"

Itachi: "Entonces no estamos intentandolo lo suficientemente fuerte, verdad¡Ahora callate! Este plan no fallara."-_agita el puño dramáticamente_-

Kisame: -_gota de sudor_- "Esta bien, lo ke tu digas"-_continua pintandose las uñas_-

De regreso en el café/bar:

Naruto aparece con Jiraiya unos minutos después.

Naruto: "Hey Sasuke-bastardo¡No pense ke tu fueras el que se estaba robando los sostenes de Sakura-chan!"-_Naruto dice ruidosamente picando el hombro de Sasuke_-

Sasuke estaba a punto de estrangular a Naruto cuando Jiraiya intervino.

Jiraiya: "Me recuerdas a mi cuando era niño…"-_Jiraiya se frota la barbilla mientras cierra los ojos y sonrie con sus recuerdos_- "¡Pero a mi nunca me atraparon!"-_mira a Sasuke sonriendo_-

Sasuke: -_su ojo se mueve nerviosamente_-"¡YO… NO… LO… HICE!" –_dice lentamente, apretando los dientes_-

Jiraiya:-_le guiña un ojo_-"POR SUPUESTO que tu no lo hiciste…" –_le da a Sasuke algo_-

Sasuke mira el objeto en su mano y pone cara de disgusto.

Sasuke: "¡Eres asqueroso, maldito viejo!"- _Sasuke le lanza el objeto de regreso a Jiraiya_-

Jiraiya. "¿Qué? Yo solo estoy promoviendo el sexo seguro!"-_dice seriamente, sosteniendo un condon_- "A menos que quieras revivir a tu clan con ella…"-_Jiraiya repentinamente pone un sonrisa maliciosa y Sasuke se pone muy rojo_-

Naruto: -_boquiabierto_- "¿QUE¡ERO-SENNIN NO LE DES IDEAS!"

Jiraiya: -_mueve su mano alejando a Naruto_-"Ah, relajate chico… ve a hacer algo util como traerme una bebida".

Naruto: "¡No tengo edad para comprarte tu alcohol!"

Jiraiya:-_suspiro frustrado_-"Bien… OH DIOS"-_dice (tipo Napoleón dynamite)_(2)-

Naruto se enfurruña, pero voltea y ve a Hinata sentada a unas cuantas mesas de ahí.

Naruto: "Voy a saludar a Hinata-chan… Nos vemos, Bastardo, Sensei!"- _se va saltando hacia Hinata, quien casi se desmaya del shock de ver a Naruto yendo hacia ella_-

Sasuke:-_enfurruñado tambien_-"¿Por qué no te molestan tambien a ti?"-_pregunta celosamente a su sensei, antes de que le salga una gota de sudor gigante_-

Kakashi estaba inconsciente con una enorme botella de sake enfrente de el. Ronco ligeramente y Sasuke pudo ver una mancha de saliva formandose poco a poco en su mascara. Kakashi habia empezado a decir desvarios entre sueños asi que Sasuke lo ignoro y se concentro en mirar una grieta en la mesa.

Repentinamente la puerta se abre y dos mujeres entran. Una lleva una playera muy pequeña y unos cortisimos shorts. Tenia un largo cabello negro en una cola de caballo, y extrañamente, sharingan en sus ojos (¿pueden adivinar?). Parecia tener problemas para caminar, gracias a sus tacones de 5 pulgadas. Otra chica venia detrás, usando igualmente cortas ropas, pero su piel era azul y tenia agallas debajo de sus ojos. Tenia el cabello corto y los labios pintados de azul obscuro. Sasuke las ignora y trata de tramar alguna venganza contra Itachi… un momento…

Sasuke miro alrededor. ¡Su radar de Itachi estaba sonando! Desafortunadamente, todo lo que vio en el bar fueron las espaldas de las dos chicas que acababan de entrar, Naruto y Hinata mirando a la extrañamente familiar chica, y Jiraiya sorbiendo sake. Se encogio de hombros.

Sasuke: _"Mi radar debe estar descompuesto… o esas dos putas son Itachi y su feo amigo tiburón usando un henge para tratar de atrapar a Naruto… nah!"-Sasuke sacude la cabeza ante la ridicula idea y continua viendo feo la grieta en la mesa- "Maldita grieta… ya sabes ke te estoy hablando a ti… te arreglare… si, eso es!_"

Y con las dos extrañas chicas…

Kisame: "¡Itachi esto no esta funcionando¡Tu hermano nos estaba mirando!"- _Kisame murmura frenéticamente tratando de imitar a su compañero_-

Itachi: "Callate!"-_sisea, tratando de ajustarse el sostén, sin éxito_- "¡Maldita sea, ayudame con esto!"

Kisame: "Claro… ¡espera un momento!"-_se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo_-

Itachi: "Deja de actuar como un bebe! Ahora busca al Kyuubi!"

Jiraiya: "Vaya, vaya, miren que lindas jovencitas tenemos aquí!"

Itachi y Kisame se giraron y vieron a un ligeramente borracho Jiraiya sonriendoles.

Itachi: -susurrando frenéticamente- "Juega con el y distraelo…yo ire por el Kyuubi"-_se aleja de ahí dejando a un esceptico y ligeramente asustado Kisame_-

**Con Jiraiya y Kisame:**

Kisame: "… bueno… eh… tu eres un muy… acabado… eh… quise decir… atractivo… JOVEN…"

Jiraiya:-_estalla en carcajadas_-"¡No solo soy atractivo¡Tambien soy un famoso escritor¿Sabes que? De hecho… tu podrias ayudarme con algo de… inspiración… te gustaria ayudarme?"

Kisame:-_ya no tan asustado por el pervertido (el aun no sabe que es pervertido) Sannin_-"Claro!"-_sigue a Jiraiya fuera del bar_-

**Mientras tanto… **

Itachi: "Diablos… hay demasiados testigos"-_mira alrededor viendo a Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata y a la cantante (quien se veia tan extrañamente familiar que nadie podia dejar de notarlo)_- "La heredera Hyuuga parece tener problemas para respirar… y su cara se esta poniendo roja… deberia tomar medicina para la tos…bueno a ver…como obtengo el Kyuubi…"

Entonces hubo un repentino estrepito, y Itachi volteo hacia la puerta, donde vio a un Kisame golpeado por el horror.

El comportamiento de Kisame pronto se cambio en furia.

Kisame: "MIERDA ITACHI¿SABES LO QUE ESE VIEJO VERDE TRATO DE HACERME?"

Kisame grita iracundo pisoteando con fuerza el suelo al caminar hacia Itachi quien tenia una enorme gota de sudor y echo una mirada alrededor para ver quienes los estaban viendo.

Itachi: -_en una aguda vocecita que obviamente no era la de una chica_-: "¿De que estas hablando Kisa…na? Si! Kisana, de que estas hablando? Sabes muy bien que mi nombre es Ita…cha…chi…si! Itachachi es mi nombre e Itachachi es como fui llamada desde que naci… si"-_mas gotas de sudor y horribles miradas a Kisame, mientras ve como todos lo miran sospechosamente_-

Sasuke acababa de regresar del baño, y ve que todos estan mirando a las dos contrariadas chicas. No queriendo quedarse fuera, el tambien les lanza una fea mirada mientras camina de regreso a su asiento.

Kisame: -_en su propia vocecilla de niña, que sorprendentemente era mas de niña que la de Itachi, lo cual Itachi creia que era imposible porque creia que el era mas femenino ke Kisame y…eh… vamos al punto… creo que ya se entendio_- "Ese viejo pervertido estaba siendo… PERVERTIDO!"-_trata de controlarse, especialmente porque Itachi lo esta mirando muy feo, tan feo como solia mirar a ese viejo reloj despertador que tenia, el cual, por cierto, estaba… como decirlo… lejos de cualquier posible reparacion!_-

Jiraiya: "Hey, en donde te has metido¡Crei que ibas a ayudarme con la inspiración!"

Camina hacia el bar cruzado de brazos y con un puchero.

Kisame grita como una niñita y corre hacia el escenario. Salta en el y empuja la cantante mientras corre hacia la puerta del backstage para escapar. La cantante rapidamente se levanta y se amarra la banda que tenia sobre su frente, demasiado rapido diria yo, antes de escaparse del escenario deseandoles a todos buenas noches, tropezandose con sus altos tacones al huir (N/T:gyaaaaaaaah! esa cantante no tiene nada que ver con Neji¿verdad?)

Naruto: "Vamos, Hinata, vamonos de aquí… este lugar es muy raro…"-_toma la mano de Hinata y saca a la ahora hiperventilante chica fuera del bar_-

El ojo de Itachi tiembla en un tic mientras ve al recipiente del Kyuubi alejarse. Estaba a punto de seguirlo, cuando su camino a la puerta fue bloqueado.

Jiraiya: "Hey¿Qué te parece si me ayudas con mi investigación? Es simple, todo lo que tienes que hacer es…"-_se inclina y murmura algo al oido de Itachi_-

Itachi grita exactamente igual que Kisame y se escapa de la misma manera. Una vez afuera, trata de respirar y pensar al mismo tiempo.

"_Nunca podre volver a ver igual a los tostadores de pan_…"

**De regreso en el bar…**

Sasuke decidio que ya habia tenido suficiente y que se iba a casa.

Sasuke: "Kakashi-sensei?"-_le da un codazo_-

Kakashi: "UKKI-KUN!"-_grita y se despierta_-"Te sacare de tu agonia… Mi pobre y querido amigo!"-_claramente borracho, se pone a hacer unos sellos_-"¡KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"-_incendia el bar_-

Sasuke: "Mierda…"-_mira el fuego esparcirse rapidamente por el lugar_-

La Hokage definitivamente iba a enojarse mucho por esto… de nuevo.

**En algun otro lugar…**

Una joven chica aparece en un cuarto y cierra la puerta a toda velocidad. Suspira mientras se recarga en la puerta y se frota las sienes.

Chica: "Eso estuvo muy cerca… de cualquier forma… ¿Cómo iba a saber que Hinata-sama iba a estar ahí?"

La chica se despoja de su incomodo atuendo y se mete en su pijama. Repentinamente, alguien llamo a la puerta mientras se quitaba el maquillaje.

Voz. "¿Neji¿Esta todo bien?"

"Si mama, estoy bien…"

FIN (POR AHORA)

Notas de la autora:

1) Ukki-kun: es la planta muerta de Masashi-san.

2) Napoleón Dinamyte: Una de las mejores películas del mundo, hay que verla un par de veces para entenderle a su humor (solo tuve que verla una vez y ya me estaba c de la risa!) Muy buena película!

Bueno pues aquí el kapitulo 5… jejeje a mi la parte de Neji me parecio genial! Ke imaginación tiene esta chica! Ademas Itachi y Kisame komo mujeres son la kura… de Itachi no he visto ninguna, pero de Kisame una vez vi un Sexy no Jutsu y esta muy bueno! Jua jua jua jua y pos aki los reviews THANXXXXXX esperemos ke **Blood red nin** no abandone este fic…

To **Zerohuey**: ya lei el manga y me kede igual sigo sin saber ke rayos es Deidara, komo sea su personalidad es extraña y si no hubiera sido tan mal** kon Gaara me caería demasiado bien! A ver ke pasa después… yo tambien espero ke hayan mas capítulos de estos 3 ..xD me simpatizan mucho…**

**sAgA: pos vaya! Hasta ke me leiste después de ke te estuve rogando por semanas! (lagrimas de gai-sensei) ke bueno ke te gusto! Sabia ke te agradaban esos sujetos bueno en realidad solo Itachi, pero jejejeje la verdad una de las razones por las ke keria traducir este fic era pa ke lo leyeras y te rieras tanto komo yo… ; P…**

**Miruru: hola! Me alegra ke te vaya gustando! Jajaja si es un poko comprensible ke el Sasori se enoje tanto kon razon nadie keria hacer ekipo kon el… eso le pasa a Deidara por ir al baño en los momentos menos oportunos… jejejeje ah espero ke pronto actualices el Mis Motivos XXXD es muy gracioso aunke en el ultimo no entendi lo de los grillos (lo de Kisame en el estanke fue la kura!)**

**Pues bueno ya me duelen los ojos kon esta kosa se supone ke debia hacer un trabajo xxD mejor me apuro**


	6. visitas en el hospital

Holas! Aki de nuevo kon esta traducción, de este ke es el ultimo capitulo ke ha actualizado **Blood red nin** asi ke si alguien kiere ke lo kontinue pues vamos a unirnos y a mandarle nuestras firmas jajajajaja no en serio kiza si sea bueno dejarle unos reviews a ella para ke se decida a akabar el siguiente kapitulo pos bueno eso seria todo por ahora y pues a los ke han dejado reviews THANXXXX por tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo

To: **aradio**-pos si yo tambien espero ke la autora le siga! La verdad es ke tiene mucha imaginación! Ya sabes a presionarla!

**sAgA**-no se si Blood red nin ya lo tenga le escribí hace komo dos semanas y dijo ke estaba trabajando en el pero ke era muy floja… - - ah y el fic ke me recomendaste esta hermoso! Hasta me hace desear ke deidara sea hombre… pd. Espero no haber tenido ke rogarte esta vez para ke leas eh!

A **Tecnomago**-jejejeje si esas super armas de akatsuki son de cuidado! Yo saldria korriendo si me los enkontrara! jejejejeje

A **Miruru**- hola! Jejeje aun no he leido el fic de Jaide kon razon no le entendi je a pero bueno me alegra ke sigas leyendo aunke bueno pues no es mio verdad pero me parece muy gracioso! y me gusta ke alguien mas tambien piense lo mismo! en fin espero ke te guste tambien este

Pues ahora si –snif snif- este es el ultimo –por ahora- -esperemos! -

Visitas en el hospital

Felicitaciones desde el hospital:

Era un hermoso dia soleado en Konoha. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, los pajarillos cantaban disfrutando su libertad, extendiendo sus alas sobre el hospital de Konoha…

Como sea, ademas del hermoso dia de verano (de hecho no se si de verdad era verano) las cosas no estaban saliendo bien…

Dentro del hospital de Konoha una mente llena de deseos de venganza estaba distraida e inexpresiva ante los ke le rodeaban. Una kunoichi de cabello rosa sentada a su lado pelando manzanas, cuya mente vagaba pensando en el que estaba tirado en la cama y en su otro compañero que acababa de regresar a la villa con la nueva Hokage.

Sasuke, el que estaba tirado en la cama, solo podia pensar en su desastrosa reunion con su hermano mayor, la cual lo dejo en su condicion actual. En su mente se estaba preguntando lo que su odioso y odiado hermano estaria haciendo en ese momento.

**Con nuestros queridos Itachi y Kisame**:

Itachi: "_ESTUVIMOS TAN CERCA…maldición… porque tenian que parecer Jiraiya y otouto-san…_"

Itachi esta sentado en el claro del bosque sin moverse ni decir nada. Han decidido descansar antes de poner en practica su mas reciente plan para capturar al Kyuubi. Itachi y Kisame, unas semanas antes, casi habian tenido éxito en su captura del recipiente del Kyuubi. Como sea, como si fuera cosa del destino, Jiraiya, uno de los legendarios sannin, habia aparecido y arruinado su plan.

Kisame: "Creo que deberiamos apurarnos y capturar al Kyuubi antes de que salga del hospital"-_se levanta y voltea a ver a Itachi_-

Itachi:-_suspira y se pone de pie_- "Creo que deberiamos apurarnos y capturar al Kyuubi antes de que salga del hospital"-_empieza a caminar hacia Konoha_-

Kisame: -_gota de sudor_- "Eso es lo que acabo de decir…"

Itachi: -_se detiene y se gira hacia el_- "Entonces supongo que estaba exitosamente ignorandote"-_se da la vuelta y sigue caminando_-

Kisame: -_lo mira feo_- "_Ignorandome mi trasero! Es solo que odia que yo diga algo antes que el…_"

Itachi: "Deja de mirarme asi o tendre sopa de aleta de tiburón para cenar esta noche y le dire a nuestro lider que tu muerte fue un sangriento accidente! Incluso puedo hacerlo sonar convincente con mis excepcionales habilidades de actuación"-_suspira en silencio_- "_Siempre quise ser un actor… maldito Uchiha Shinto… como te atreviste a decir ke no tenia talento…hmph… arruinaste mi sueño… y luego todos se preguntan porque mate al clan… pero te lo demostre, verdad? Bastardo muerto…_"

Itachi mentalmente maldice al Uchiha muerto que calumnio sus habilidades como actor, y continua su camino hacia el hospital.

Kisame solo va tras el rezando porke puedan capturar al Kyuubi esta vez. Kisame se habia estado perdiendo su telenovela, y esta noche iban a averiguar quien era el padre del bebe de Megan. Kisame apreto el puño y juro ke no se iba a perder otro episodio de "_Nuestros dias de Shinobi_"

Se las arreglaron para atravesar las defensas de la villa con sigilo y rapidez… de hecho… solo tuvieron ke cambiarle a un niño unos dulces por sus globos, detrás de los cuales escondian la cara mientras caminaban. Llegaron al hospital, pero se quedaron congelados cuando vieron a Tsunade hablando con una enfermera en la entrada principal.

Kisame: "¿Qué hacemos ahora…?"-_le pregunta a Itachi aun escondiendose detrás del globo_-

Itachi: "Paciencia… esperaremos aquí hasta que se vaya".

**2 horas después**…

Kisame: -_en una extremadamente agitada y aburrida voz_-"Aun no se ha movido…"

Itachi:-_gruñe_-"No estoy tan ciego idiota… aunque tal vez deberia ir a revisarme los ojos… pero las enfermeras podrian tratar de violarme porke soy tan bonito…"-_mira su reflejo en el globo_- (N/T: quiza si deberia revisarse los ojos… kon eso del abuso del mangekyou sharingan y eso… uno nunca sabe…jua jua jua jua)

Una persona camina hacia Itachi y Kisame.

Persona: "Eh, disculpen? No pude evitar notar que en las ultimas dos horas han estado parados exactamente en ese mismo lugar…"

Itachi: "Ya se que estoy muy bueno, pero por favor, no me gusta ser observado y no soporto a los acosadores!"

Persona: -_gota de sudor_- "De hecho yo solo pense que deberian saber que estan parados en una zona de "Prohibido pararse aqui"…"

Itachi & Kisame: -_gota de sudor y miradas de esas asesinas_-

Itachi: "Bueno, lo siento! (Nota mi sarcasmo)"-_los dos se mueven de ahí a unos arbustos que estaban justo a la entrada del hospital. Entonces empieza a pensar porque no se escondieron ahí desde el principio…_-

Kisame: "¿Qué hacemos ahora? Tsunade no se ha movido en las ultimas dos horas…"

Itachi: "¡Callate, estoy pensando!"-_delibera por un segundo_- "Tenemos que encontrar una manera de hacerlo sin usar chakra… asi podremos pelear cuando sea hora de hacerlo…¡ya lo tengo! Iremos a encontrar a ese niño y haremos que nos diga en donde compro sus globos! Entonces iremos y los robaremos, y los usaremos para flotar hasta el techo, y luego usaremos las escaleras que hay ahí para bajar hasta el cuarto del Kyuubi!"

Kisame:-_gota de sudor_- "Bueno… pero ke pasa si…"

Itachi:-_lo interrumpe_- "¡Ya se lo que estas pensando¿Qué pasa si el niño se niega a decirnos en donde consiguió sus globos¡Te dire lo que haremos¡Lo golpearemos sin piedad hasta que confiese!"

Kisame:-_se limpia el sudor_- "Fiu… por un momento pense que me ibas a salir con algo loco e imposible"

Itachi y Kisame fueron y encontraron al pequeño chico, de quien obtuvieron sus globos. Afortunadamente el niño era muy cooperativo y les dijo en donde consiguió el sus globos. Y por un puro golpe de suerte, era dia de globos gratis! Asi que nuestros dos queridos miembros de Akatsuki obtuvieron tantos globos como pudieron. Si, las cosas definitivamente les estaban saliendo bien hoy.

Regresaron al hospital kon todos sus globos.

Itachi: "¿Listo?"

Kisame: "Sip."

Los dos sostuvieron sus globos sobre sus cabezas y esperaron… y esperaron… y esperaron… hasta que…

Kisame: "Um¿Itachi?"

Itachi: "¿Si?"

Kisame: "Esto no esta funcionando…"

Itachi: "Oh, funcionara, solo tienes que creer que lo hara."

Kisame: -_gota de sudor_-

Itachi: "HEY, HEY, mira, esta funcionando!"

Kisame lo mira y sus ojos se agrandan de la impresión. Itachi efectivamente habia empezado a flotar.

Kisame: "¡Siento haber dudado de ti!"-_empieza a creer y empieza a flotar tambien_-

Se habian levantado apenas a pocos centímetros del piso cuando…

Dos kunai se precipitaron hacia los globos. Los dos miembros de Akatsuki no creyeron que perder un globo importaria asi que no trataron de impedir la trayectoria de los kunai. Gran error. Los kunai ni siquiera tocaron los globos; en vez de eso, rompieron las cuerdas de TODOS los globos que estaban sujetando, causando que cayeran en picada esos pocos centímetros, de regreso a la tierra.

Itachi: "MIERDA! MIERDA! COÑO! MIERDA!"

Kisame: "Fue un buen plan mientras duro"-_empieza a juguetear con una brizna de pasto_-

Itachi: "¿Ahora como vamos a llegar alla arriba?... Ni que pudieramos usar nuestro chakra para trepar por el muro… HEY!"-_truena sus dedos_- "¡Eso es exactamente lo que haremos!"

Kisame: "¿Qué hay de eso de no usar chakra?"

Itachi: "Cierto… pero… soy flojo y realmente no quiero volver a caminar todo eso para conseguir mas globos! Porque veras: el sol, mas la caminata, mas el sudor, igual a Itachi y un mal dia para el cabello!"

Kisame: "Supongo que tiene sentido…"

Asi que Itachi y Kisame rapida y silenciosamente treparon hasta el techo. Aterrizaron junto a los tinacos, y caminaron hacia la puerta de acceso de la azotea, pero esta repentinamente se abrio…

Itachi & Kisame: "Mierda…"

Los dos miraron alrededor buscando un lugar en donde esconderse, y acabaron saltando dentro de tinacos separados.

Itachi, siendo listo por primera vez hoy, hizo un pequeño agujero en su tinaco para que asi pudiera ver lo que sucedia afuera. Su vista de hecho si le andaba fallando, pero no obstante eso, que el agua le llegaba al pecho y el horrible dia que estaban teniendo (y con sus decisiones estupidas, como no), sus ojos se agrandaron de emocion cuando vio el recipiente del Kyuubi empezando a pelear con su pequeño hermano!

Itachi: "Bien… son solo ellos y esa kunoichi pelirrosa. Una vez que se golpeen el uno al otro hasta la inconsciencia me aprovechare de su debilidad y secuestrare al Kyuubi!" (N/A¡OH POR DIOS¡DENLE UNA MEDALLA¡ES EL PRIMER PLAN BUENO QUE TIENE EN TODO EL DIA!... okay continuando con la historia…)

**Mientras tanto, en el otro tinaco**…

Kisame, quien no tenia idea de lo que sucedia afuera, estaba disfrutando mucho de estar ahí.

Kisame: "¡No me he bañado en semanas! Esto es tan relajante… y no tengo que escuchar la voz de nadie… paz y tranquilidad… quiza me mude a vivir aquí…"-_se relaja en el agua y mira hacia las nubes_-

**De regreso con Itachi**…

Itachi: "Tengo que ir a decirle a Kisame de mi plan…-_se asoma por su agujerito de miron_- Se ven distraidos… Tengo que saltar al otro tinaco…"-_se trepa a la pared usando su chakra y con su super rapida velocidad salta del otro lado, dentro del otro tinaco_-

Pero…

-GRAN ¡SPLASH!

Itachi: -_mira alrededor_- "Kisame? Kisame? En donde estas? Juraria que lo vi saltar a este tinaco…"-_mira a su alrededor mientras delibera a donde pudo haber ido Kisame_-

Repentinamente noto una serie de burbujas saliendo a la superficie. Entonces Itachi se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba blandito…

Itachi: "…ups"

Se quito de la parte blandita y algo floto hacia arriba.

Itachi: "Diablos Kisame! Pense que tenias agallas!"-_le da un codazo_-

Kisame: -_se acomoda y se para derecho_- "¡Las tengo¡Pero estabas parado sobre ellas!"-_le da una mirada enojada_-

Itachi: "Lo siento"-_no parece ke lo sienta en absoluto_- "Tengo un plan…"-_hace un hoyito y mira afuera, ve a Naruto y Sasuke cargando sus ataques finales_-"Una vez que esten cansados y debiles, iremos a secuestrar al Kyuubi!"

Kisame: "¿Cómo lo sabes¿Qué estan haciendo?"-_trata de mirar por el agujerito, pero Itachi lo acapara todo_- "Vamos, dejame ver!"

Itachi: "¡Deja de empujarme!"-_dice como en un silbido y se voltea hacia el_-

Empiezan una guerra de empujones, que termina en una pequeña pelea de puños, hasta que…

Itachi: -_se detiene repentinamente_- "¿Sientes esa insanamente grande cantidad de chakra que viene a toda velocidad hacia nosotros?"

Kisame:-_se detiene y siente por un segundo_- "Si, creo que si lo siento."

No pudieron pensarlo dos veces, porque en ese momento hubo una enorme explosion y ambos miembros de Akatsuki salieron disparados por el aire.

Itachi: "_Diablos… mi plan era taaaaaaaan buenoooooo….!_"-_vuela por el aire hasta las afueras de Konoha_-

Kisame: "_No atrapamos al Kyuubi… pero me di un baño! Ahora no me perdere mis tele novelas!_"-_piensa felizmente mientras vuela por el aire junto a Itachi_-

Aterrizan unos pocos metros lejos de las puertas de Konoha. Itachi se las arregla para usar su chakra y agarrarse a una rama. Kisame tambien lo hizo, pero su rama se rompio y cayo en unos arbustos.

Itachi: "¿Estas bien?"-_cae de pie junto a el_-

Kisame: -_en una voz casual_- "Si, solo que no puedo sentir mi trasero, eso es todo…"

Itachi:-_suspira en frustración-_"Fracasamos otra vez…"

Kisame: -_aun tirado en los arbustos, con Itachi sentado a su lado_-"Si… aun no puedo sentir mi trasero… ¿podemos descansar en un hotel que tenga cable¡No puedo perderme mis novelas!"

Itachi: -_suspira otra vez_-"Supongo que si; ¿qué no era hoy el episodio en que iban a averiguar quien era el padre del bebe de Megan?"

Kisame: "Si".

Itachi: "Entonces¿que estamos esperando?"-_se levanta y empieza su camino hacia el hotel con cable_-

Kisame: "Um… hey… ¿Itachi? Aun no puedo sentir mi trasero… ahora que lo pienso tampoco puedo sentir mis piernas…quieres ayudarme por favor?"

Y asi termina otra desventura de Akatsuki.

Continuara!


	7. un dia en el desierto

Hola! Pues aki de nuevo kon las desventuras de Akatsuki… ke hay ke decir… ah pues ke Deidara sigue siendo una chica y… bueno pues no se ke mas…

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Las Desventuras de Akatsuki me pertenecen…

Un dia en el desierto

Kankurou vagaba por el desierto en el mediodia de un muy caliente lunes. Estaba enojado, y se sentia subestimado. Gaara habia tratado de prender fuego a sus marionetas… otra vez! Suspiro y siguió caminando. Una pequeña bolsa colgaba junto a su pierna. Era el ultimo bagel (panecillo) que habia conseguido robar de su cocina (en las narices de Temari).

_**Flashback de ese mismo dia, mas temprano.**_

Kankurou: Hey Gaara! Has visto mi…¡QUE DEMONIOS….!- _grita, al encontrar a Gaara teniendo una pelea con Karasu_.

Gaara: Estoy viendo si tu muñeca es a prueba de fuego- _afirma Gaara, tratando de esconder su sonrisa sadica_.

Kankurou¡Dejame ahorrarte problemas diciendote que NO LO ES!- _se precipita hacia el y trata de quitarle a Karasu. Gaara simplemente lo bloquea con arena_.

Gaara: Oh, vamos. Temari y tu siempre estan diciendo que la mejor manera de aprender es experimentar. Solo estoy experimentando… y tomando venganza al mismo tiempo!

Kankurou: -_pausa_- ¿Venganza por que¿Yo que hice?- _pregunta, escépticamente_.

Gaara: Te comiste la ultima dona de crema esta mañana.

Kankurou: -_vena_- ¿Y?

Gaara: Se supone que era mia.

Kankurou¡No me importa si fue un mono en zapatos de boliche¡Regresame a Karasu!

Gaara: Patetico… esta bien toma tu estupida muñeca!- le lanza la muñeca a Kankurou.

Kankurou¡TIENE UN RASGUÑO¡Tu sabes cuanto dinero gasto en materiales de limpieza cada mes!

Gaara¿Esta cara te dice que me importa?-_le lanza una horrible mirada vacia a Kankurou_.

Kankurou¡Ah, AL DEMONIO CONTIGO (_N/T:aquí sigue una parte que no se komo traducir, dice: SCREW YOU WITH SOME SEXUAL HARRASMENT ON TOP_!)-_sale del cuarto llevadose a Karasu con el_.

Gaara: Mi trabajo esta hecho… Supongo que ahora puedo ir a poner un escorpion en la blusa de Temari- _mira el reloj_- Si, es un buen momento, ahora mismo debe estar viendo su telenovela y no se dara cuenta.

_**Termina el flashback**_

Kankurou: Ese chico a veces me hace encabronar mucho…-_patea una roca_.

: OOH DIABLOS! DIABLOS! QUIEN ME ARROJO UNA ROCA YEAH?

Kankurou:-_mira alrededor y ve a una rubia sobandose la cabeza_- Oh… hey, lo siento- _dice, pasando una mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza_-

Deidara¡Cuidado con lo que haces yeah!- _lo mira feo_- Deberia matarte… yeah-_murmura_.

Kankurou¡Hey¡No te atrevas a amenazarme¿Sabes quien soy?

Deidara: Un tipo raro que anda por ahí cargando muñecas… yeah- _responde mientras continua mirando feo a Kankurou_.

Kankurou¡Escuchame perra¡No te burles de Karasu!

Deidara¿Ah si¡Pues voy a hacer lo que se me de la gana¡Yeah!

Kankurou¿Ah si¿Y que quieres hacer?

Deidara: -_lo piensa_- Quiero… -_dice algo inaudible_.

Kankurou:-_gota de sudor_- ¿Qué dijiste?

Deidara: Quiero jugar con tu marioneta… yeah?-_juega con sus dedos mas o menos como Hinata_.

Kankurou: -_ligeramente sorprendido con el cambio de actitud_- eh… claro?

Deidara: -_mira emocionada a Kankurou_- ¿En serio? – _chilla felizmente y aplaude_- Mi senpai nunca me deja jugar con sus marionetas… yeah.

Kankurou: -_suspira_- Solo ten cuidado.

**5 minutos después…**

Kankurou: _Ya veo porque su senpai nunca le deja jugar con sus marionetas_… ¡Hey no hagas eso! –_salva a un traumatizado Karasu de Deidara_.

Deidara: Asi que el Kazekage es tu hermano? _Y mi proxima victima…yeah_-_risa malvada_.

Kankurou: Si… Puede ser muy molesto algunas veces…

Deidara: _Mwahahaha… yo arreglare eso. Cuando lo secuestre!_- Eso es muy malo. Espero que las cosas mejoren entre ustedes dos, chicos… yeah.- _Deidara pone una dulce sonrisa_-.

Kankurou: Entonces… porque estas aquí en el desierto, del cualquier forma?

Deidara: uh…-_empieza a sudar_- Yo, eh… solo estaba… buscando… un globo, yeah?

Kankurou:-_gota de sudor_- ¿Un globo¿Qué no tienen globos en… bueno, de dondequiera que vengas?

Deidara:-_sacudiendo la cabeza frenetica y obviamente_-no… yeah…

Kankurou:-_lo piensa_- Humm… Pero si no tienen globos en el lugar de donde vienes¿cómo sabes de los globos¿Estas mintiendo¿Estas tratando de engañarme? NO SOY estupido ¿sabes? La unica vez que he tenido la palabra estupido escrita en mi frente fue porque Gaara estaba aburrido mientras yo dormia… maldito Naruto, _tenia que ir y enseñarle a Gaara a no ser solitario… Prefiero que sea un sadico asesino que un bromista inmaduro. Maldito seas ASHTON KUTCHER!_ (1)

Deidara: -_con una gota de sudor, actua confundida ante el subito despotricar de Kankurou_- Tenemos viajeros que llegan a nuestra villa con globos… si, eso es, yeah.

Deidara miente rapidamente, esperando que Kankurou se la crea.

Kankurou: oh…- _dice simplemente mientras se ruboriza un poco_-

Deidara: _fiu… eso estuvo cerca. Quiza pueda usar a este chico para acercarme a Gaara… Yeah. _

-_grito sofocado_-

Deidara repentinamente nota algo que no habia notado antes.

Deidara: T-tu…

Kankurou¿Yo que?

Deidara: Tu… tienes… OREJAS DE GATO!- _salta y empieza a tocar las puntas de su sombrero_.

Kankurou: Eh… ¿las tengo?- _toca la parte superior de su cabeza_-… ¡porque no me di cuenta antes! La gente siempre me mira raro. Pense que era porque soy irresistible.- _Kankurou exclama sorprendido_-

Deidara: _¿Qué es esta sensacion… es… gas?... No… no comi nada que pudiera sacarme gases, excepto esos malditos cacahuates que me comi en la mañana… o puede que esta sensación sea…_- _traga saliva_- _amor!_

Kankurou¿Estas bien?-_pregunta viendo el repentino cambio en la cara de Deidara_.

Deidara: -_sacude la cabeza rapidamente_- Estoy bien… yeah.

Kankurou:- _rugido de estomago_- Supongo que me comere mi lunch…- _empieza a buscar en su bolsa_- Hey¿A dónde se fue mi bagel?

**Masticar, masticar**.

Kankurou se queda horrorizado al ver a Deidara masticando su bagel.

Kankurou: NOOOO! MI BAGEL!

Deidara:-_deja de masticar_- oops… yeah.

Kankurou¿Sabes lo difícil que es sacar uno de esos a escondidas de la casa?

- _le pregunta incrédulamente a Deidara_-

Deidara: Nop-_continua mascando el bagel sin advertir la mala cara de Kankurou_-

Kankurou: Lo siento… No creo que esto vaya a funcionar- se da la vuelta y se va. _Deidara lo observa alejarse, comiendose el bagel_.-

Kankurou¡NO PUEDO AMARTE MAS¡JAMAS PODRE PERDONAR A QUIENES SE COMEN MIS BAGELS!- _se va corriendo_-

Deidara: -_se traga el bagel_- Bueno… ese plan fracaso… yeah…- _Deidara baja la cabeza tristemente_- _Quiza… realmente me gustaba… o no me hubiera sentido como si Sasori usara su arena de hierro para apuñalarme en el pecho repetidamente… yeah_.

Kankurou se detiene a las puertas de la villa después de correr por unos minutos y mira tristemente hacia atrás. El viento sopla y los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas. El sol empieza a ponerse y…

Deidara: Hey.

Kankurou: -_se sobresalta y mira detrás de el_- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Deidara: Olvidaste algo… yeah.

Deidara le lanza una bolsa a Kankurou. Al mirarla, Kankurou se da cuenta de que es la bolsa en donde llevaba su bagel. Levanto la mirada para decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Deidara se habia ido.

Kankurou abrio la bolsa y sus ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente: ahí estaba su bagel!

Kankurou: Soy un gran idiota…

Kankurou camino a casa y abrio la puerta; donde fue recibido con un grito de niña y un monton de palabras muy floridas de maldición.

Kankurou: _Parece que Gaara se las arreglo para poner un escorpion en la blusa de Temari_…

Kankurou suspira y toma una mordida de su adorado bagel.

"_GAH… que demonios… ¡esta hecho de arcilla!_"

* * *

(1) ASHTON KUTCHER (para aquellos que ignoran quien es este chico) Es un actor que tiene su propio reality show "Punk'd" donde juega bromas en celebridades y gente famosa. Es muy divertido. Tambien aparecio en el "That's 70 show" como Kelso.

* * *

Bueno este es el fin por ahora. Thanxxx por los reviews! 


End file.
